Buscando a Harry
by nekolaly
Summary: Escrito para la Harrython    reto #10: preguntale a su retrato


**Título:** Buscando a Harry

**Reto:** #1o  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy

**Género: **preSlash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> lo de siempre harry potter no es mío, pero draco sí así q eso compensa un poco, cualquier error es cosa del word

**Buscando a Harry**

Harry ha estado bastante deprimido últimamente.

Nadie puede culparlo porque la guerra ha terminado pero sus consecuencias prevalecen. Todos están muy tristes, la verdad. Claro que no todos se pasan las noches fuera de la casa o evitan a sus amigos. O se pasan las noches volando. O no salen de su cuarto por días. O dejan de afeitarse durante semanas.

Hermione y Ron están preocupados, ellos se tienen el uno al otro pero Harry no tiene a nadie.

Así que llaman a sus amigos y entre todos los chicos lo alistan y las chicas lo arrastran fuera de la casa. Es el aniversario de la guerra y tienen miedo de que Harry se haga daño con algo más que solo abandono.

Cuando Harry se da cuenta esta en algún lugar mágico de esos en donde se baila, hay música y se bebe. Harry se da cuenta de que no recuerda el nombre porque ha estado bebiendo. Ha estado evitando el alcohol porque sabe lo fácil que es dejarse llevar y no quiere eso para él pero en ese momento no le importa. Sus amigos están alrededor y Harry no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que los vio o rió.

Harry no sabe bailar pero lo intenta un rato con Hermione y Luna. La primera es casi tan torpe como él y no saben quien ha pisado más a quien, la segunda ha estado demasiado ocupada mirando los _torposo_nosequé que intentan metérsele por la nariz y le hacen ser torpe como para darse cuenta de que le ha pisado.

Harry se ríe porque Luna le está mirando la nariz, literalmente le está mirando las fosas nasales y Harry simplemente no puede bailar pensando si tiene que buscar un pañuelo y fijarse en sus pies y en los de ella.

Con los chicos es un poco más fácil porque han compartido habitación y terminan hablando y tomando más de lo que deberían.

Así que antes de que se dé cuenta son las cuatro de la mañana y está llorando y el alcohol ha matado las suficientes neuronas como para que Harry no sienta vergüenza al confesar.

-es… que, ella era la que… ella me protegía… con amor, pero ahora, ahora…- ahora ya no hay peligro, nada de lo que necesite ser protegido. –ahora ya no tengo pruebas de que me quiere

Luna asiente porque ella también ha perdido una madre y sabe lo que es estar solo. O quizá ha visto un lémur rosa de fuego invisible intentando comérselo.

Hermione está llorando porque ella siempre llora si él llora y Ron le pasa un brazo por los hombros, pero ellos no entienden.

-Pero ella te quería… sino no hubiera muerto por ti

Harry no sabe cuál de los chicos ha dicho eso por el ruido del lugar y porque todos están intentando no llorar recordando los que no están. Lo que Harry sí sabe y se ha dicho muchas veces es eso mismo. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y sabe que debe de estar feliz de que Voldemort se ha ido.

Pero no es así como funciona, porque la cicatriz le dolía porque su madre intentaba protegerlo de la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. Porque era su madre la que estaba siempre con él de alguna manera.

Ahora ya no tiene eso. Y es eso lo que le carcome el alma. Lo que no lo deja dormir en su cama, lo que le aprieta el estomago y no le deja comer.

-Es solo… qué… me gustaría, me gustaría ¡oírla! Decireso

Y Harry no quiere que se lo diga solo un casi fantasma gris que lo incitara al suicidio, de nuevo. Quiere que se lo diga ella.

-Waaaaauu Potter –una risita ebria y un siseo son suficientes como para que el grupo de amigos se congele, recordando que están en un lugar público y Malfoy es un hijo de perra.

-Estasss mal de la cabezzza- dice Malfoy con una mano enterrada en su cabello rubio porque a pesar de que es temprano tiene resaca y el mundo parece de repente muy brillante y hasta el sonido de su voz le duele. Lo normal si empiezas la fiesta el lunes y la terminas el domingo.

-¡Otro!- grita a nadie en particular dejando un par de monedas sobre la barra.- zzzi tanto te jode pregúntale

Harry no está seguro de cómo responder a eso pero por suerte tiene el cerebro de Hermione para que diga cosas listas y afiladas cuando las necesita

- ¿a quién?

Malfoy la mira como si fuera imbécil (sí, así como mira a Ron o a Neville). Se toma de un trago toda su bebida y dice:

-a su retrato

Y se va.

A Harry nunca han afectado tanto sus palabras.

No debería prestarle atención, pero no es así como funciona. Harry tiene buena memoria y no puede olvidar eso. Algo se le ha pasado por alto.

Sus amigos no lo pueden ayudar. Decirle que lo ignore no funciona. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y un día Luna dice

-pregúntaselo a Draco.

Muchos la miran mal. Harry se levanta y usa la red flu. Y ellos le siguen.

Lo más cerca que llegan es a tres mansiones de distancia, pero el dueño es amable y les dice que el señorito Malfoy se ha mudado y les facilita una dirección.

Así que quince minutos después están frente a un departamento en algún lugar del Londres muggle que ha sido negado a los pobres. Entre todos quitan las protecciones pero deciden tocar la puerta.

Malfoy no se alegra precisamente de verlos. Mira especialmente mal a Luna pero no les cierra la puerta en la cara. Quizá porque es domingo y Draco odia ese día. Quizá porque tras Potter puede ver cuatro varitas mal disimuladas apuntándole.

-¿Qué querías decir?

-¿Qué?

-Sobre el retrato. Dijiste que le preguntara.

Malfoy está a punto de maldecir a alguien, Harry continúa

-A mi madre. Ella no tiene retrato.

-se te zafó un tornillo, tarado. – Hacen falta muchos crucios para quitarle su arrogancia a un Malfoy- Eres un Potter, Potter. Todas las familias, que valen la pena, tienen retratos. Cuando se casan, cuando tienen hijos, cambian de trabajo, cosas importantes. Ha de estar en tu casa.

_¿Mi casa?_

Convencer a Malfoy de ayudarle por alguna razón es sencillo. Harry no recuerda que el chico podía ser buena persona. Nunca hubiera sospechado que estudiar sobre familias antiguas tuviera alguna ventaja.

La casa Potter es grande. No es una mansión como Malfoy Manor pero es más grande que la de Sirius. Tiene mucho polvo, huele a encerrado y una parte esta derrumbada pero a Harry se le hace cálida y se siente en casa.

Malfoy se tira en el primer sillón que encuentra y les deja eso de buscar retratos de personas muertas a alguien más.

Harry llega a una parte de la casa donde sabe que esta lo que busca. Es como si la propia casa se lo dijera.

Entra solo y lo encuentra.

Harry esta desaparecido desde hace horas.

Ron y Hermione están decidiendo si sería prudente matar a Malfoy. Dean y Seamus están discutiendo sobre si lo hacen rápido o lo torturan. Luna está sentada cerca de su cabeza jugando con los despeinados cabellos rubios.

-Ron. ¿Qué haces?

El pelirrojo baja la varita cuando se da cuenta de que Harry ha vuelto. No el doble desganado y desgarbado de Harry, sino el Harry que vive. Todavía tiene barba y esta delgado y sus ojos están un poco rojos ¡Pero es Harry!

El abrazo grupal no se hace esperar, extrañaban a Harry.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-necesitaba, pensar.

Incluso Luna lo abraza un poco perdida.

-Vamos a la Madriguera, mamá estará feliz de verte

Harry ríe. Feliz, sin un peso muy grande que le molestaba desde hacia muchísimo.

Entonces ve a Malfoy que tiene pinta de haber estado borracho demasiado tiempo y recuerda que no es el único que necesita sanar.

-Ustedes vayan. Yo los alcanzo

Fin


End file.
